You're the TopUSUK
by TreesMusicSun21
Summary: Alfred has something planned for Iggy and he's going to express it in song. You're the Top USUK version.


I was at drama today, and one of our numbers is "You're the Top." It kinda reminded me off England and America, and the thought was too good to ignore. I thought it also fits because they mention so much of the world. I also love how they mention France a lot. First Hetalia songfic, and as you can see, I'm a HUGE USUK fan. If I wasn't, this would be about any other Hetalia pairing. But it isn't. So, enjoy!

**Note: England- Billy **

America- Reno.

**Also, some of the lyrics are changed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Anything Goes, no matter how awesome either one of them is. **

**The link for the lyrics with a video is**: .

America had planned this for awhile, England noted, but one thing still confused him.

"America, why the HELL did you bring us to McDonalds…?" he asked, almost added 'on a date' to the end, but didn't; it would make his face go a little to red for comfort.

"Uh…it's MCDONALDS?" America answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, I wanted a cheeseburger!"

"So a cheeseburger is more important than me. Thanks, Alfie. Means a lot." Iggy said, pouting.

"No it's not! I love you WAY more than a burger with cheese!" in his head, America added 'maybe…'

"Oh yeah?" England was angry now, "Well I love you more than fish and chips AND my unicorn friends!"

"Of course you do Iggy!" Suddenly America pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the sounds – oh yeah, Iggy was gonna hate him for this – but that was the goal! "And it's because I'm the Top, right?"

England immediately understood the idiots oddly smart plan. "You are NOT going there."

America smiled wryly. "Oh yes I am."

_[AMERICA]  
>At words poetic, I'm so pathetic<br>That I always have found it best,  
>Instead of getting 'em off my chest,<br>To let 'em rest unexpressed,  
>I love parading my serenading<br>But I'll probably miss a bar,  
>But if this ditty is not so pretty<br>At least it'll tell you  
>How great you are.<em>

_You're the top!  
>You're the Colosseum.<br>You're the top!  
>You're the Louvre Museum.<br>You're a melody from a symphony by_ _Strauss  
>You're a Bendel bonnet,<br>A Shakespeare's sonnet,  
>You're Mickey Mouse.<br>You're the Nile,  
>You're the Tower of Pisa,<br>You're the smile on the Mona Lisa  
>I'm a worthless check, a total wreck, a flop,<br>But if, Iggy, I'm the bottom you're the top!_

_[ENGLAND]  
>Your words poetic are not pathetic.<br>On the other hand, Al, you shine,  
>And I can feel after every line<br>A thrill divine  
>Down my spine.<br>Now gifted humans like Vincent Youmans  
>Might think that your song is bad, (spoken and whispered: which it is)<br>But I got a notion  
>I'll second the motion<br>And this is what I'm going to add;_

_You're the top!  
>You're Mahatma Gandhi.<br>You're the top!  
>You're Napoleon Brandy.<br>You're the purple light  
>Of a summer night in Spain,<br>You're the National Gallery  
>You're Garbo's salary,<br>You're cellophane.  
>You're sublime,<br>You're turkey dinner,  
>You're the time, the time of a Derby winner<br>I'm a toy balloon that is fated soon to pop  
>But if, Alfie, I'm the bottom,<br>You're the top!_

_[AMERICA]  
>You're the top!<br>You're an arrow collar  
>You're the top!<br>You're a Coolidge dollar,  
>You're the nimble tread<br>Of the feet of Fred Astaire,  
>You're an O'Neill drama,<em>

_[ENGLAND]  
>You're Whistler's mama,<em>

_[AMERICA]  
>You're camembert.<br>_  
><em>[ENGLAND]<br>You're a rose,  
>You're Inferno's Dante,<em>

_[AMERICA]  
>You're the nose<br>On the great Durante.  
>I'm just in a way,<br>As the French would say, "de trop".  
>But if, Iggy, I'm the bottom,<br>You're the top!_

_[ENGLAND]  
>You're the top!<br>You're a dance in Bali.  
>You're the top!<br>You're a hot tamale.  
>You're an angel, you,<br>Simply too, too, too diveen,  
>You're a Boticcelli,<em>

_[AMERICA]  
>You're Keats,<em>

_[ENGLAND]  
>You're Shelly,<em>

_[AMERICA]  
>You're Ovaltine.<em>

_[ENGLAND]  
>You're a boom,<br>You're the dam at Boulder,  
>You're the moon,<br>Over Mae West's shoulder,  
>I'm the nominee of the G.O.P.<em>

_[AMERICA]  
>Or GOP!<em>

_[ENGLAND]  
>But if, Alfie, I'm the bottom,<br>You're the top!_

_[AMERICA]  
>You're the top!<br>You're a Waldorf salad.  
>You're the top!<br>You're a Berlin ballad.  
>You're the boats that glide<br>On the sleepy Zuider Zee,  
>You're an old Dutch master,<em>

_[ENGLAND]  
>You're Lady Astor,<em>

_[AMERICA]  
>You're broccoli.<em>

_[ENGLAND]  
>You're romance,<br>You're the steppes of Russia,  
>You're the pants on a Roxy usher,<br>I'm a broken doll, a fol-de-rol, a blop,_

_[BOTH]  
>But if, baby, I'm the bottom, <em>

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom_

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom  
>You're the top!<em>


End file.
